Under the Surface
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "D'Jok had started doing this, sneaking out and keeping sordid secrets, just before winning the Galctik Cup and he'd simply been unable to quit since. He needed the release and the freedom which came with it and there was only one other who could give him what he craved almost as much as playing football." WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, M/M, DOM-SUB, FLUFF & SMUT. Enjoy! XD


_**Under the Surface**_

The end of the match marked yet another decisive victory for the Snow Kids and D'Jok waved to the crowd chanting his name at the top of their lungs. He managed to squeeze in two hand movements before he was tackled from behind by a jubilant Micro-Ice and he was brought to the ground. He rolled around, laughing along with his best friend before the rest of the team joined in the takedown. He'd scored the winning goal after all and D'Jok couldn't deny it felt great being the star of the show. The victory felt all the sweeter since their opponents had been The Shadows. D'Jok would never get tired of besting them and erasing that smug look off their pale faces. He especially loved doing that to one striker in particular. Just remembering the fury in Sinedd's eyes as he watched helplessly the winning goal rush past him at an unbreakable speed... All he could do was blink, surrounded by tendrils of D'Jok's cerulean Flux.

He managed to get back to his feet, helped along by Rocket who was holding a very hyper Micro-Ice at arm's length, just in time to catch a glimpse of The Shadows team passing by. Most of them had their eyes fixed on the ground, their defeat clearly a source of great shame, but those who glanced in their direction were silently wishing murder upon them. D'Jok was only interested in one player however and when their eyes locked he could have sworn the temperature on the stadium dropped a few degrees. He swallowed hard, his smile dropping a little as Sinedd kept his attention until he was blocked by Tia's ecstatic skipping. D'Jok drew in a grateful breath feeling as if a hex had been broken.

The rest of the day went off in a whirl of laughter and confetti, to Micro-Ice's chagrin. He'd never really gotten over the whole confetti thing… Most of their parents managed to show up for the after party and Arch gave them the night off as a reward for their stellar performance out on the field. One would expect they'd be zombies after giving their all in a game like that but the SK always had hidden reserves when it came to a party. Arch sincerely doubted they would have the same attitude had he told them to train instead. Well, cutting loose once in a while was healthy, necessary even. He knew from his own playing days how dangerous it was to overwork the players and, in all honesty, he needed a respite for himself too. As Dame Simbai continued to remind him, he was no longer a young man and too much stress could have severe consequences to his health. Tonight the only thing he would focus on was a slice of cake and a romantic dinner with Adium. A smile softened his features as he raised his glass to join in a cheer to the SK. His team. Pride swelled in his chest and he felt more relaxed than he'd felt in weeks.

Everyone was so happy to unwind they didn't noticed one of their own slip out. Maya was one of the parents who couldn't leave work that day and she would have posed the biggest problem to D'Jok escape but free from parental scrutiny, he slipped into the night without a hitch. Considering he was supposed to be the main attraction of the party that didn't exactly bode well for his teammates' attention span. Well, it worked out well for D'Jok and he wasn't about to jinx his luck. He pulled his hoodie up and slipped on a pair of dark glasses, feeling more like a pirate sneaking incognito in plain sight. He walked past unsuspecting citizens, his steps taking him in the direction of the previously established meeting place, only stopping twice to check his surroundings. Artie told him once the best way not to look suspicious was not to act suspicious which was just the sort of elusive advice one would expect from a pirate but D'Jok figured looking over his shoulder like a paranoid loon fell in the category of acting suspicious. Still, it was difficult not to flinch every time a tourist innocently flashed their camera, ready to flee at the sight of hording paparazzi desperate to catch him doing something compromising. Sonny Blackbones may have been his father but he was not cut-out to be a pirate…

It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong but he knew others wouldn't understand, definitely not his team, at least not at first. Plus he was more comfortable with his business remaining private for the time being and he knew for a fact the person he was meeting was even more determined to keep it so. D'Jok had started doing this, sneaking out and keeping sordid secrets, just before winning the Galctik Cup and he'd simply been unable to quit since. He needed the release and the freedom which came with it and there was only one other who could give him what he craved almost as much as playing football.

The psychedelic lights, which should have seriously been accompanied by a seizure warning, were the first thing he saw and he made a bee line for the seedy looking motel. It was situated in one of the worse parts of the city so the chances of running into anyone he knew were minimal. The man at the front desk barely glanced at him, too absorbed in watching the TV screen. D'Jok nearly smirked when he noticed they were showing replays of his match and his brilliant score. The man yelled his enthusiasm when the ball hit the net, not bothering to look at D'Jok as he slid a clipboard to him. The striker signed his name, a false one, and the man threw more than handled a key to him. As he reached the stairs D'Jok heard the commentator share her thoughts on how Sinedd must be feeling after such a narrow defeat. Oh, she had no idea…

One glance at the key told D'Jok he was heading to the second floor but he didn't get very far. As he passed number 5 at the end of the corridor the door snapped open and he was pulled inside the room. He had enough time to gasp before he was violently slammed against the door. He didn't get a chance to regain his breath before he felt lips press harshly against his and a very insistent tongue forced its way inside his mouth. He hummed, struggling between the dizziness and the pleasure of being swept up in the tongue twisting kiss. D'Jok pushed against the solid chest bearing him against the door, trying to convey his desperation for oxygen, but his hands were pushed aside and grasped in a painful grip.

'You took your sweet time.' D'Jok had to gulp down some air before he managed to respond, a task made all the more difficult by the bites and nips along his neck and jaw.

'Couldn't leave any sooner without attracting attention. I came as soon as I could.' Sinedd locked eyes with him and smirked, a not altogether kind gesture.

'You're that eager to be fucked? What am I saying, of course you are. I can feel it.' D'Jok closed his eyes as Sinedd ground his knee against his noticeable erection. He'd been struggling with it ever since that searing exchanged look on the stadium.

D'Jok could tell Sinedd was still annoyed at his defeat because he was far more aggressive than usual. In all honesty he preferred it when the other striker took complete charge of him and while D'Jok would never relinquish control on the field he looked forwards to completely letting go in a more intimate setting. It got rid of his stress like nothing else and he grew to need Sinedd's dominance. Whenever they were in the same city they found some excuse to meet in dark, sleazy corners of the cities. There was a pull between them which D'Jok couldn't explain but whenever he was around the other player he felt his whole body yearn to get closer, like a blade of grass turning towards the light. It was thrilling and terrifying simultaneously and D'Jok wished someone could offer some guidance but he couldn't exactly walk up to Micro-Ice and confess he'd been sleeping with the enemy for close to a year now…

He recalled their first encounter in vivid detail, perhaps because Sinedd had been especially aggressive then too. What had started as yet another boyish confrontation regarding he-couldn't-remember-what, soon turned into the best fuck of his life. He still didn't understand exactly what happened, just that one second Sinedd had him cornered and was about to break his nose and the next they were kissing like their lives depended on it. They never acknowledged it and after Sinedd finished with him he left him there, naked and leaking cum down his thighs, in the thankfully already empty lockers room.

Naturally D'Jok assumed that was the end but the next time they met on the Wamba Planet he ended up with his face pressed into a pillow and his bare ass up in the air ready for the taking. Then it happened again on Akillian and the Shadow Archipelago and pretty much anywhere they could be alone. Maybe one day one of them would have the courage to ask where this was going but that day was not today and D'Jok was fine with that.

'Honestly, how did you manage to score that goal with your shitty focus?' D'Jok blinked, realizing he's been caught and Sinedd didn't look pleased. The hand which had been palming his erection through his pants stopped. 'Well, what has you so interested? I'm curious now.' Sinedd squeezed his crotch, causing more pain than pleasure and the other striker hissed in discomfort. 'Tell me!'

'I- I was just thinking about the first time we… um… we did this! Back in the locker rooms…' Sinedd was taken aback for a split second but soon his lips twisted into a sneer. He eased up the pressure and returned to a repetitive stroke which had D'Jok's hips bucking in seconds.

'Funny enough I was thinking about that exact same thing this morning. I never imagined you could beg so shamelessly. Good to know if your football career fails, you can always make it in porn.' D'Jok attempted to throw him a glare but the effect was spoiled by the intense blush across his cheeks and the barely supressed moan.

'I didn't-I didn't beg!...' Yes, yes he had. It was one of those things which haunted him at night and had Sinedd made fun of him for it, more than in a jovial manner, he would have never forgiven the Shadows player. He was way too proud, his defining character flaw as Maya loved to remind him.

'Yeah you did. I had my hand on you dick like this.' Sinedd pushed his hand inside D'Jok's pants, the skin on skin contact a much better source of pleasure judging from the hitch in the redhead's breathing. 'And my other hand on your nipple like this.' As it turned out D'Jok's nipples were especially sensitive and Sinedd thoroughly enjoyed teasing them. 'And my mouth on your throat like this.' Sinedd whispered before latching his mouth against the column of D'Jok's neck, kissing the skin harshly until he felt the other striker shaking from the sensory overload.

'Fine!... Alright, I begged…' Sinedd rewarded him with more vigorous stroking, precum easing the repetitive motion. At this rate D'Jok was not going to last but that was alright. They had time to spare and Sinedd had managed to make the other striker climax multiple times in the past. He was becoming quite the expert when it came to D'Jok's erogenous zones and he was more than a little proud of it. He doubted there was another soul in the cosmos who could make the ridiculously proud striker implore to be fucked. The fleeting idea made him far too jealous to be just a harmless thought but that was one of those pesky emotions which he'd have to explore later. Preferably when he didn't have such a tasty treat bucking into his touch, becoming more and more vocal as he desperately chased his release.

'Beg again and I'll let you cum.' The filthy promise nearly had D'Jok over the edge right then and there but it wasn't quite enough. To prove his point Sinedd's fist changed pace, becoming slower and more calculating. The pathetic whine which tore out of D'Jok was pure music to his ear.

'Sinedd come on! Don't stop!' But his demand fell on deaf ears. He could tell from the bemused smirk on the other boy's face that he didn't have much of a choice. His pride or his pleasure. He could only have one and they both knew which D'Jok was going to choose but the dance had to be danced for it to be truly a satisfying victory.

'Good start. Keep going.' Sinedd had pushed D'Jock's shirt up so he could run his tongue over the hardened, pink nipples and at the first swipe the redhead cursed in surprise.

'Fuck!... Please!... Please don't stop!...' Sinned grinned and kissed D'Jok, his twisting tongue leaving no question as to who was in charge, and resumed his previously frenzied pumping designed to bring D'Jok to a quick and powerful climax. His efforts were rewarded when he felt heat coat his hand moments later as the redhead's body seized against his own, hands reaching to grab his shoulders for support and gasping against his lips. Sinedd was, as always, mesmerised by the sight and he stared as D'Jok's facial expressions contorted in pleasure, keeping his eyes locked on the striker until the more intense of the bliss passed.

'Was that how you remembered it?' D'Jok managed a shaky laugh, more breath than sound, as he shook his head against Sinedd's shoulder.

'Better.' And it was. That first time they'd fucked like rabbits in heat. There was no art to the act, just pure need and suppressed lust. Now Sinedd had a better understanding of D'Jok's body and particular fetishes. For example, the striker liked being dominated and told what to do even though he pretended he didn't. Apparently he liked his sex with a little side of degradation and apparently Sinedd got off on providing it. A fortunate outcome for both.

Sinedd pressed a quick kiss against D'Jok's temple before walking backwards, followed by the other's confused yet undeniably aroused gaze. He sat on the edge of the bed and parted his legs drawing D'Jok's attention to his crotch. The message was clear but the redhead hesitated, briefly glancing to Sinedd's face for further confirmation. A suggestive raise of an eyebrow was more than enough for him and he neared Sinedd while getting rid of his shirt. The Shadows' striker watches the freshly exposed skin with open appreciation, taking his time to move his eyes up and down until D'Jok became uncomfortable enough under the intense scrutiny for Sinedd to be satisfied. He held the other striker under the spell of his gaze until D'Jok glanced to the side, yielding a little more of his supposed control.

'Come on D'Jok. Return the favour and show me how much better you got at sucking cock. My cock.' The redhead nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly, before kneeling between Sinedd's legs. Sinedd watched his every minute movement with open hunger, pausing only to pull his own shirt over his head and throw it in an unceremonious heap on the floor. He could feel the slight tremors of D'Jok's fingers as he struggled to unbuckle his belt but Sinedd didn't rush him, letting the other player get a hold of his lust frayed nerves.

Finally D'Jok freed the engorged erection and he licked his lips in anticipation. The first time he'd gone down on the other striker he hadn't been a fan of the salty bitter taste but now his mouth all but watered at the thought. It had nothing to do with the act and everything to do with his rival. He realized Sinedd was becoming impatient when fingers carted through his hair and began guiding his head closer to the member. D'Jok didn't resist, flicking his tongue out to give the length a tentative lick before letting Sinedd guide it into his mouth. The familiar heavy heat slid along his tongue smoothly and D'Jok sucked with gusto, trying to get more and more of the flesh down his throat. Sinedd wasn't exactly small but at this point the SK's player had enough practice to comfortably accommodate the full length without gaging.

'That's it. Just like that. Take it all and love it.'

D'Jok moaned, indeed loving it and he began working the length in earnest. His tongue moved along the underside of sensitive skin as Sinedd thrust his hips forwards. He wasn't fucking the redhead's mouth yet but he was letting the other player know it would happen. D'Jok's hands relaxed and he let his body go slack, Sinedd's fist in his hair directing him like a puppet up and down his dick. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the complete lack of control. He wasn't sure why being used in such a depraved and humiliating manner turned him on so much but he couldn't deny the way his cock jumped every time Sinedd's pace increased. The tip was hitting the back of his throat every time now and his vision became wet, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His breathing was more laboured, the small sniffs of oxygen just barely enough to stave off a collapse. The back of his scalp burned and the tremors of pain travelled all the way down his aching jaw but instead of begging Sinedd to stop he moaned in encouragement.

'Holy fuck D'Jok… You feel so good. Fuck… Gonna cum!...' Sinedd's hips thrust one final time before halting and he threw his head back with a curse. D'Jok had to swallow quickly around the cock in his mouth, the movements milking Sinedd's oversensitive member of all its worth. Some of the sticky cum spilled down his abused bottom lip and chin making him look positively debauched. Sinedd ran his fingers through the fiery strands tenderly, waiting for D'Jok to lick him clean before he pulled out of the wet heat with an obscene pop.

'To think you've never sucked cock before me… That's some natural talent you got there.' D'Jok offered him a shaky smile, unable to do much more as he tried to get himself back under control. Sinedd traced his thumb over the spilled cum on his chin and when he pressed it against the plump lip D'Jok happily opened his mouth to let it run along his tongue.

'There're many things I didn't do before you…' D'Jok glanced away, a flush rising on his angular cheekbones. Sinedd smirked, thinking something very similar himself. He felt more than a little proud at the hand he'd played in corrupting the other striker. Hell, compared to the current D'Jok the boy who'd reluctantly met him on Wamba Planet had been a puritan. Never in his wildest dreams did Sinedd foresee a D'Jok who would ask to choke on his dick.

'Look at me and tell me what you want.' Sinedd guided D'Jok's chin and noted with satisfaction how darkened with arousal the emerald green eyes were. 'If you ask nicely I might even do it.' A small frown creased D'Jok's expression but he knew better than to delay the inevitable. This power trip Sinedd was getting off on worked in both their favours and if he wanted D'Jok to beg for it then he would beg. Whatever it took to get that smug and sexy asshole to fuck him into the mattress.

'Fuck me from behind. Fuck me hard and raw and make me forget everything except your dick. Please Sinedd, give it to me like only you can.' Holy shit if his team could hear him now… D'Jok spared a thought for them but then he quickly put them out of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to picture Micro-Ice as he was being drilled into oblivion.

'Damn. Didn't think you were capable of such filth.' Sinedd stood and drew D'Jok to his feet so he could press their mouths together. He could taste himself on the other player's tongue. It was oddly erotic and a voice in the back of his head remarked how it was different from D'Jok's flavour. Suddenly he twisted D'Jok around, his lips immediately attacking the side of his neck in an almost vampiric fashion. He felt the other player melt against his solid bulk, once more letting Sinedd know that he was perfectly fine with him manhandling his pliant form into whatever desired position. 'How could I resist your dirty wish? Don't worry, you won't be walking straight tomorrow. Maybe your teammates will finally catch on and realize what a slut their number one player is. What do you think about that D'Jok? Do you want me to wreck you?'

'Fuck!... Yeah. Wreck me!' Sinedd's hand slid back to his dick and was satisfied to find it hard and weeping.

With a low chuckle, each syllable vibrating against D'Jok's flesh, Sinedd pushed him forwards none too gently. D'Jok stopped his abrupt descent by supporting his weight on his outstretched hands but before he could crawl further on the bed Sinedd grasped his hips and held him in place. The silent order was clear. When Sinedd eased up his grip and ran a hand up and down D'Jok's quivering back the redhead stayed put. He'd asked to be fucked from behind and he was gonna get it. He'd asked for it to be rough and raw and he was gonna get it.

Nobody made D'Jok feel the way Sinedd did. He was hornier than ever and since he'd become a world-wide sensation he'd had a fair amount of flings. They'd been okay but not memorable. Sinedd on the other hand could make his blood boil with one look. Clearly he was under the other player's spell to a self-destructive degree but he was terrified of admitting it. Why mess with a good thing? Why complicate things? For the time being what they had worked so he was happy to do the irresponsible thing and just lose himself in the moment. Consequences be damned.

His jeans and briefs were pulled down his long legs in one fluent move. Despite every instinct telling him to run away and cover up, D'Jok stood his ground. Even when he heard Sinedd spit in his hand and realized this would be the only lubricant he was going to use. He knew for a fact there were other options available, he could see a bottle of lotion on the nightstand not one foot away from him, but Sinedd was going to let him have it. D'Jok knew how much that could hurt but he also trusted the other striker. He had no doubt in his mind that Sinedd would make him endure only as much as he could take.

The first finger slid inside without much trouble. It stung slightly but D'Jok wasn't worried. He bit his lower lip in anticipation of the inevitable pleasure. His patience was rewarded when Sinedd hooked his finger in just the right way to press against the raised bundle of nerves which had his back bowing under the intense sensation. Sinedd knew exactly what he was doing and since he'd decided to forgo the lotion he decided it was only fair to forgo the usual teasing as well. Usually he would take his time, stretching D'Jok slowly and tantalizingly until the redhead would beg with tears in his eyes for his cock. Unfortunately they only had a few hours before their respective teammates would get suspicious or Sinedd might have been tempted…

By the time D'Jok had three fingers pumping inside him he was shaking from head to toe. He was stretched to his limit and his brain couldn't keep up with the constantly shifting sensual inputs. One second he felt the burn of skin against skin, the next he couldn't hold back a noise so deprived it would put a porn star to shame. Through the whole thing Sinedd continued to move one hand up and down his back and ribs, a reassuring gesture meant to relax D'Jok. Too bad it had the opposite effect and if he remembered how to speak in coherent sentences he would have yelled at his rival to hurry the hell up because he was more than ready.

D'Jok didn't have to say anything however for Sinedd to understand him. If only he could read him this easily on the stadium… Realistically he was nearing his limit for patience too but he was content having held back long enough to reduce the younger man to a shaking mess. Drawing a steadying breath meant to cool his overheated organs, Sinedd withdrew his fingers and grinned wolfishly at the pitiful whine D'Jok made. He paused long enough to spit on his hand and pump his erection a few times, enough to take the edge off. Long enough for D'Jok to throw him an accusatory glance over his shoulder, earning him another smirk. Oh yes, he had the other striker exactly where he wanted him…

'Told you I'd wreck you. You look perfect like this.'

'Shut-Shut up and hurry!...' Sinedd would have preferred to admire his handy work a while longer but there was no denying that desperation.

He guided the tip of his cock to the twitching ring of muscles, sliding in with familiar ease. D'Jok shook violently at every inch pushed inside but there was no plea for Sinedd to stop. If anything, the way his hips stuttered he was in the mood for things to pick up the pace. The older striker reached for the red strands just begging to be pulled and yanked D'Jok's head back with each thrust. The other hand gripped his hip with what was sure to be bruising force, squeezing once before trailing to reach for D'Jok's neglected erection.

'Oh- Shit-!... Sinedd!... So fucking close!...'

'That's it D'Jok. Let me hear you scream my name. Don't hold back.' Sinedd's movements became more frantic and he felt the body below him tighten before cum ran down his fist. D'Jok gasped for breath, his mind full of the name he'd yelled loud enough to probably reach the ear of the receptionist.

He was finding it hard to keep upright, the bones in his arms seemingly having gone gelatinous. His hips continued to push back against Sinedd with a mind of their own, his overstimulated nerves burning at every drag of the other's cock into and out of him. Finally he felt the tell-tale wet heat inside him and he was free to collapse in a heap on the bed, Sinedd's reassuring mass joining him a moment later. He felt the other's breath on his skin and he shifted his position to get closer to it. When fingers ran up and down his chest in soothing lines he focused his erratic breathing on the movement until he calmed down enough to remember his own name.

'Next time we meet it'll be on Unadar.' Sinedd said with some notable regret tinting the edges of his sleepy voice.

'In three weeks…' D'Jok sounded even more defeated and he kept his gaze on the ceiling. There was a crack in the plaster and he traced it from one corner of the room to the centre where it ended behind the ceiling fitting.

'You'll miss me.' Sinedd said it like a joke, his voice already becoming thicker and D'Jok knew he was seconds away from falling asleep. He was tired himself but far too wired to close his eyes. Just as well, one of them had to keep an eye on the clock. He'd let Sinedd rest for a few hours then wake him up so they could slink away in the night like two guilty strangers. What else was new?

'Yeah… I already do.' But Sinedd's rhythmic exhalations let him know he was talking to himself.

D'Jok turned so he could face the other player, forgetting about the ceiling crack and committing every detail of the other's face to memory instead. He looked so much younger when he wasn't glaring at everything like a dog ready to maul anyone who dared get too close. Carefully, he invaded more of Sinedd's personal space so he could lay his head on his chest. He listened to the beating of the strong heart just under the surface of the toned chest, each beat a reminder that their time was drawing to a close. This haunting drumming kept him up some nights and he vaguely wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Sinedd without fear of discovery. Maybe one day… The image put a smile on his face but there was very little joy in it.

'Damn, I think I love you.'


End file.
